Fun In The Dark
by sik chix
Summary: Every now and then, everyone needs some fun in the dark...


Fun In The Dark 

_Disclaimer: Don't own them. Pity…_

_A/N: Ok, I felt the need to rewrite this after Becky reviewed, giving me the information I was after. It didn't sound right. But it does, a bit more, now. Any issues with it, let me know and I will fix it! :) Constructive feedback is very much welcome. No flames!! Anyway I think I've rambled enough. Have fun!! This is Alana writing, btw._

Magenta walked quietly into the room she shared with her brother, not wanting to wake him. She had been cleaning up some mess in the lab. How one person could make so much mess, in such a short period of time, was beyond her. And now, thanks to Frank, she didn't have any time to spend with her brother. 

All day she had longed to feel him next to her, inside her. Damn that arrogant bastard! And, the nerve! Making her clean up his spill and then asking if she wanted to have a fuck! He knew she never would and that she only let Riff Raff have those kinds of privileges.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her brother come up behind her. She had no idea he was there, until he put his hands on her waist and began sucking and kissing her neck. She shivered and leant back against him, sighing contentedly.

He whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you."

He slid his hands off her and went over to the one lamp that was lit and turned it off, plunging the room into darkness. The lamp on its own was barely enough to illuminate the room, but now it was almost pitch black. Almost.

Riff carefully made his way back over to his sister. Magenta's curiosity had piqued and she wondered what he had in mind, now. He led her slowly to their bed and began to undress her. She smiled in the dark, knowing what was going to happen, now. This would be good…

He, ever so slowly, unbuttoned her dress, his fingers brushing against her skin more with each button opened. Magenta shivered at his light touch. It was sending tendrils of delight through her. Her senses were on overload already. Her sense of touch and smell were heightened making up for the lack of eyesight. Although, not being able to see his face was killing her. She wanted to see what he looked like when he touched her. Not that she didn't know already.

As the last button was released, she felt him bend over to kiss the bare skin around her collarbone, moving further downwards. Her breath caught in her throat. He was slowly driving her mad. This was so different than their usual lovemaking. They were usually hard and fast and sometimes kinky. This was slow and deliberate, as if he was worshipping her body. She let out another sigh. Magenta decided she liked this new way of _having fun, _as they sometimes described it.

_Oh, Gods, did she like it_, she was thinking as she felt him kneel on the ground to get better access to her lower body. Riff was kissing her navel, licking the area around it and sometimes dipping his tongue inside. Desire was coursing through her, sending tingles all over her body, like electricity. She felt like she was burning up. And neither off them was even fully undressed yet. 

She let out a mew of protest and disappointment as he pulled back and stood up again. She could feel the slight breeze on her body as he moved. It made her shiver more. She still couldn't see him, but she found she didn't need to. She knew exactly what he wanted to do and what he was going to do. The lack of sight was making her feel things like she had never felt before. She could feel the lightest caress. His hands left a trail of goose bumps wherever they touched her as he slid them up to slip her dress all the way off. She could feel the tension building up in her stomach and elsewhere. 

She arched against him, as his hands began to rub up and down her back. She didn't know how much more she could take of this torture. He was teasing her. That was the point of this whole thing, though. To build up the tension until she begged him for release. His hand would run up to finger the clasp of her bra and then slide down her back again. His lips were roaming her throat, stopping at the edge of the offending undergarment. Her heart pounded in her ears. Right, that was it; she wanted it off, **now! **Before anticipation killed her.

"Want… off… now…" was all she could get out. She was already a gasping, quivering mess just because her brother was caressing her in the dark. Riff finally granted her plea and unclasped her bra and slipped it off. It fell to the floor, landing down there, somewhere.

Once more, his lips travelled downwards, this time not having to move around anything. He kissed the tip of her breast, then taking the nipple in his mouth. She moaned at his touch on one of the most sensitive parts of her body. He always knew what she wanted. She always knew what he wanted, too. He repeated his ministrations on the other breast before pulling away and pushing her back to lay on the bed. Magenta couldn't protest if she tried; she was overcome with sensation. 

He knelt over her and groaned, only being able to imagine what she looked like lying there in the darkness. But her senses weren't the only ones that had been heightened in the darkness. Riff could feel every reaction she had. And this gave him as much pleasure as anything she would have normally done to him. He loved being able to take care of his sister, especially this way.

He kissed her on her lips and his hand drifted further down. She tensed as she felt him rub her through the material of her panties. He heard her sharp intake of breath, which caused him to smile. _Not yet_, he thought. She moaned when he took his hand away. She was so wet already.

He ran his hand down her thigh, to her boot. He slowly undid it and drew it off. It hit the floor with a dull thud. He did the same for her other boot and then ran his hands back up to where her garters were still fastened to her stockings. Undoing, them, Riff felt Magenta writhing around on the bed. She wanted him so bad then. He smiled in the pitch darkness, not caring about it, knowing she would know he was anyway.

Magenta couldn't form a coherent thought if her life depended on it. She could feel him still unfastening her stockings. She wished he'd touch her properly. As she writhed around, she knew he was smiling. Bastard. Normally, she would have made him pay for being smug but she was too far beyond rational thinking to care. _Note to self; let him surprise me more often_, she thought, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

He pulled her stockings off and her garters, leaving her only barely covered by one small piece of material. 

Magenta finally had enough of teasing, she reached up in the darkness and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him hard. Quickly she removed his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and removed that also. The last shred of her patience was gone.

She groaned at the contact of his skin against hers. It was so smooth. She ran her hands all over him. That caused the last of Riff's control to snap. The feel of naked skin against naked skin was almost too much. They were lost in a hedonistic spell, now. All that mattered was finding the release they were both aching for.

Hurriedly, Riff sat up and undid his pants. Magenta assisted him in getting them off, as well as his underwear. She had never felt this strongly before. He kissed her hard, while pushing her back onto the bed. Almost reverently, he slowly pulled her underwear off. They were both left bare naked, neither one being able to see the look of love and lust on the other's face, but both knowing it was there. 

They both cried out as Riff thrust into her. Slowing the pace a little, he moved inside her over and over again. Knowing, how tired she was, no matter how she tried to hide it, he didn't let her push him over on his back so she could take over. She gave up with very little protest when he pushed into her harder than he had been before. Still going slow, he pushed harder and harder into her, making the bed groan slightly. She matched the rhythm, thrust for thrust. It was as if he couldn't get deep enough inside her. It felt as if they were inside a tornado. Feelings and emotions were spiralling around them, combined with bright colours. 

She bit her lip to stop from yelling and yanked his head down for a rough kiss. She hoped she would have bruises tomorrow. She wanted to remember this night for a long time. She had never felt like this before, ever. That thought almost brought her to tears, but before they could fall, Riff's lips moved to her cheek. The kiss was so sweet; it dried her tears, completely. She kissed him passionately, again, silently thanking the Gods for her brother. The pace sped up once more, all rational thoughts going out the window at the speed of light.

His hands were still roaming over her as they kissed and moved together in perfect harmony. They were drawing closer to the edge and with one final thrust, when he nearly left her completely before slamming back home, they went over, calling out to each other. A wave of love slammed into them, so deep they felt they could drown, and they didn't care if they did.

Their cries cut through the peace of the night and neither one cared if anyone had heard them. They were in their own world. It had felt as if they were one person, if only for a second. They collapsed onto the bed, soaked in sweat. They kissed softly once more, as Riff rolled over so Magenta was on top of him. As they drifted off to sleep, Magenta murmured, "I love you." 

Riff murmured back, "I love you, too, my most beautiful sister."

And with that, they both fell into a deep and satisfied sleep.

***      ***            ***

The next morning, Magenta awoke first. It took a little while for her to realise she was lying on top of her brother and that they were still joined in a rather intimate, and close, way. She smiled and tried to get even closer to him. His arms tightened around, even though he was still fast asleep. _What a nice way to wake up_, she thought.

**Fin** (for now ;))

_A/N: For everyone's info, Fun In The Dark is the name of my local Rocky Horror cast, so I guess this is dedicated to them even though I only stole their name for a title and, of course, Rah and Im and not to forget, Sparkle. Also to Becky who helped with some very good constructive criticism. I feel better about this story now. Thanks! But still if there is anything that sounds out of whack, let me know. :) ~ Alana._


End file.
